starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Toydarian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Toi-dăr'-ē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 0,90 – 1,50 meter | leeftijd = > 50 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Toydaria | gesproken = Toydarian Huttese | geschreven = Toydarian | kolonies = | affiliatie = Neutraal Galactic Republic }} Toydarians waren een zoogdierachtig species van Toydaria met kleine vleugels en talenten als onderhandelaars. Fysiologie Toydarians waren zoogdieren, ook al hadden ze een aantal vogelachtige kenmerken. Ze ontwikkelden zich op Toydaria en jonge Toydarians konden meteen vliegen. Ze waren gemiddeld zo’n 1,40 meter groot en konden variëren van kleur, gaande van blauw tot roze. Ze hadden dunne armen en benen met drie vingers en tenen. Toydarians hadden een web tussen de tenen. Aan hun mond hadden ze een kleine slurf met slagtanden. Mannelijke Toydarians hadden een beetje baardgroei. Toydarians bezaten twee kleine vleugels waarmee ze erg snel konden vliegen. Hun vleugels klapperden zeker tienmaal per seconde. Toydarians leken een dikke buik te hebben maar eigenlijk waren ze net heel licht omdat hun buik gevuld was met sponsachtig weefsel dat gassen bevatte. Hierdoor konden ze makkelijker vliegen, al kostte dit nog steeds heel wat moeite waardoor Toydarians heel vaak moesten eten om aan hun metabolisme te kunnen voldoen. Door hun speciale breinstructuur, waren Toydarians immuun voor Jedi Mind Tricks en andere psychologische invloeden. Toydarians spraken en schreven Toydarian of Huttese dat als hun secundaire taal diende. thumb|left|250px|Watto Cultuur Toydarians vonden aspecten als eerlijkheid, trouw, macht, kracht en rijkdom belangrijk in hun samenleving, al was dit niet de mening van elke Toydarian. Ze kleedden zich meestal schaars en hielden om in rijke milieu’s te verblijven in het gezelschap van dure voorwerpen. Toydarians verkozen om voortdurend te vliegen, ook al konden ze wandelen. Door al dat gevlieg, was het verkeer van schepen en toestellen op Toydaria verboden. Schepen mochten enkel landen op bepaalde ogenblikken en plaatsen. Het gebruik van Landspeeders en Airspeeders was ook verboden. In de plaats daarvan hadden de Toydarians een light-rail systeem. Veel technologie gebruikten de Toydarians niet, tenzij enkele dingen die ze integreerden in hun samenleving. Toydarians waren getalenteerde onderhandelaars. Door hun nood aan voedsel, moesten Toydarians voortdurend onderhandelen. Ze hadden ook een voorliefde voor gokken en het nemen van risico’s, ook al leken de kansen vrij miniem. Toydarians konden professioneel zijn en erg zakelijk maar eveneens bedrieglijk en uit op Credits. Toydarians waren intelligent en goed opgeleid. De Toydarians leefden op Toydaria in een feodaal systeem en werden geregeerd door een koning. Deze was in het algemeen geliefd, al waren er altijd wel leenheren die in opstand kwamen tegen de koning om meer macht of priviléges te verkrijgen. Deze leenheren waren vaak heel rijk en machtig. Soms liet de koning zelf onrust ontstaan tussen zijn leenheren om een natuurlijke selectie door te voeren en op die manier de sterken over te houden. Buiten Toydaria kon men zeker en vast Toydarians aantreffen en de grootste kans had men op planeten zonder een strak rechtssysteem zoals Tatooine. Toydarians konden zich enorm inzetten voor hun zaak of firma zodat het zou uitgroeien tot een succes. thumb|right|250px|Toydarian Geschiedenis Toydarians ontwikkelden zich tussen vuile poelen en moerassen, ontsnappend aan de Grabworms. Ze voedden zich eerst met de algen en voedingsstoffen uit de moerassen en later leerden de Toydarians hoe voedsel te kweken op boerderijen. Omdat ze echter zo vaak aten, gebeurde het regelmatig dat er oorlog uitbrak tussen verschillende clans zoals het Ossiki Confederacy Army. Deze locale oorlogen geschiedden enkel om voedselvoorraden van andere clans te stelen. Indien de situatie verbeterde tijdens een oorlog, kon deze van de ene dag op de andere stoppen. Afhankelijk van het klimaat en het weer, vonden deze oorlogen ongeveer één keer om de dertig jaar plaats. Toydaria lag in de Mid Rim, aan de rand van Hutt Space. De Hutts hadden al snel hun invloed uitgeoefend op de Toydarians waardoor ze bijvoorbeeld het Huttese aanleerden als hun tweede taal. Toydarians waren geen slaven van de Hutts maar waren wel regelmatig werkzaam op planeten in Hutt Space. Tijdens de Clone Wars probeerden zowel de Republic als de CIS de steun van de Toydarians te krijgen. Uiteindelijk steunde King Katuunko de Galactic Republic, mede door een indrukwekkende vertoning van Yoda. Later in de Clone Wars werd Katuunko gedood door Savage Opress, al was het niet Dooku's wens dat Katuunko zou sterven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Supply Lines **Witches of the Mist Bron *The Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Toydarian in de Databank category:Sentients category:Toydarians category:Zoogdieren